Geography is in My Blood
| episodenumber=1/14 (1) | next= }} Geography is in My Blood is the first episode of Story Day 1 When Fabluens arrived at their camp, Uri stood out and was able to keep up with the strongest guys of the tribe. While some scouted for camp, Robbie tried to encourage his tribe and help them believe that they could win over the Canons. Meanwhile Shelby uses Mike as a transporter so she doesn't have to walk the 10 miles. Lola leads Canredons to camp, and Phoenix is sure that he has a leg up on everyone else on his tribe because he was a family visitor for Chris in Season 2. Brittnay goes off on Sheldon and Foxxy can already tell that she doesn't like most of her tribe. Bowser also goes crazy and thinks he can control the tribe camp. Day 2 Fabluens get all their work done early and start relaxing, except for Yvonne, who worries that everyone who walks off with each other are forming alliances. Shelby gets her to calm down, but she's right as Sharker forms an alliance with Mike, Eric, and Uri, the three strongest tribe members, but only for protection for each other. Sheldon instigates a fight with Brittnay when she claims his seat by the fire, and the two get in a heated argument that everyone is annoyed by. Kim explains how the tribe was positive that Bowser would be the first boot because of his crazy and demented personality, but now no one is sure what they want to do if the two continue fighting. While this is all going on Lola and Spongebob are playing games with each other. Most everyone in Fabluens notice Shelby's inactivity at camp, but Bernie also analyzes how Uri is down with a cold and stays in the shelter most of the time. Uri is determined to not give up, and Zoella helps her feel better because of her understanding of illnesses. Cleopatra and Bernie plan to use Uri's sickness against her and show everyone how poorly Uri does in the challenge in order to vote her out instead of Shelby. Phoenix and Kim form an alliance with each other, with plans to add Maggie, Foxxy, and {Enter]. They succeed in the first two, but when they get to Enter they get a suspicious feeling about him since no one has seen his show. Enter seems to be nice, but then goes behind their backs and befriends Bowser, who order him to take the others out. Day 3 After their loss, everyone minus Shelby in Fabluens agree to vote her out for not doing work and being lazy. However, Shelby, Bernie, and Cleopatra are revealed to be working together; Shelby gives them information and power and they give her safety. Bernie concocts a plan to save her by telling everyone that they could catch Uri's sickness, even though she is still capable in challenges. This convinces Yvonne and Zoella, who both know a lot about illnesses, and they are able to convince Robbie and Eric, and even through Sharker's efforts to convince the tribe otherwise Uri is voted out 7-3 over Shelby. Challenges Immunity Four members from each would race to the beach and assemble a boat. Inside the boat would be four oars, and a torch, once that is done five others would get on the boat and row to get the flame. They would then race back to the beach and hand the torch off to final member and they would lite a fire at their team mat. First to ignite the fire would win Immunity. Winner: Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode quote was said by Lola, thinking she had either geography or dodgeball in her blood.